Songs in the Key of Val
by Slayer3
Summary: A musical V.I.P complete with singing and some dancing.*Completed*
1. Up to here!

Title: Songs in the Key of Val  
  
Summary: A musical V.I.P. complete with singing and dancing.  
  
Flavor: Angst/Humor/Action Adventure/Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: Season Four  
  
L/F: "Just a Girl" No Doubt, "One Step Closer" Linkin Park, "Smile" Vitamin C, "How You Remind me" Nickelback, "Oops I did it again", "Drive me Crazy", "Stronger" all by Britney Spears, "Overcome" Live, "Defy you" The Offspring  
  
Disclaimer: SPE, Pam and J.F Lawton own all.  
  
A/N: I came up with the idea of a V.I.P musical, when I was watching the Buffy musical episode called Once more with Feeling in which Xander summons a demon that makes people sing their deepest secrets. After it was over I thought that it would be cool if V.I.P had a musical episode too, so I started coming up with songs that would fit what was going on relationship wise between the characters at this point. I hope you all like it, as most of you can probably tell I love rock music and Britney Spears (well pre Slave 4 U) I apologize in advance because I couldn't find a song that quick could sing, so if any of you have any suggestions please, please let me know...  
  
Special Thanks: I would like to say thanks to Eric(a.k.a Sideem)on the V.I.P message board for helping me write this musical, I couldn't have done it without you..  
  
cue intro sequence with musical type music playing  
  
cursiveColumbia Tri Star in association with Sony Pictures Entertainment Proudly presents....cursive  
  
   
  
cursiveSongs in the Key o f Valcursive  
  
End intro sequence  
  
Cut to V.I.P H.Q  
  
Cut to Kay on her computer  
  
Kay is busy working on her computer. She is very tired because she was up late the night before fixing a problem with her hard drive, and now she has even more work do to because she lost a lot of files due to a computer crash. She is not in a very a good mood. And to top it all off Tasha called her and asked her do a whole list of tasks one which included making sure there was coffee in the coffee machine.  
  
Enter Tasha  
  
Tasha quickly glances over to see Kay working hard on her computer, and doesn't really acknowledge her presence. She's more concerned with getting her morning coffee at the moment. So she walks over to the coffee machine, and realizes that there's no coffee in it.. Is it so hard to make sure there's some coffee in the coffee machine!? All I ask is for Kay just to make sure that there's always coffee in the machine! It's not a very complicated thing to get done. Tasha is very aggravated at this point and she angrily storms over to Kays desk....  
  
Tasha- Kay! Tasha says angrily  
  
Kay not being in a very good mood herself and already being very aggravated that Tasha keeps giving her more things to do, and then now she's screaming her name... I wonder what it is now! Kay thinks Doesn't she understand that i've been here all night..! A wave of anger starts to wash over Kay, but she tries not to show it her face. So she curtly answers "What."  
  
Tasha- I thought I told you to make sure that there's coffee in the coffee machine. She says with a scowl.  
  
Kay is starting to let her anger show on her face and allow the wave of anger to wash over her. Shes about ready to blow. That's IT! No more nice Kay, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind.  
  
Kay-Well Tasha, I would've MADE your precious coffee, if you hadn't given me a list of chores to do like I some child or something. But then again WHY should I complain! I'm just a secretary...I'm not anybody special.. Just someone to make your coffee..  
  
Kay gets up from her desk and begins to sing...  
  
Take this pink ribbon off my eyes/  
  
I'm exposed and there's no big surprise/  
  
Don't you think I know exactly where I stand/  
  
This world is forcing me to hold your hand/  
  
/Cause I'm just a girl /  
  
Oh little o'l me / Well don't let me out of your sight/  
  
I'm just a girl/All pretty and petite so don't let me have any rights/  
  
Oh I've had it up to here! /  
  
I'm just a girl/  
  
I'm just a girl in the world/  
  
that's all that you let me be/Oh I'm just a girl living in captivity/  
  
your rule of thumb makes me worry some/  
  
Oh I'm just a girl/  
  
What's my destiny? /What I've succumbed to is making me numb!/  
  
Oh I'm just a girl/My apologies what I've become is so burdensome/  
  
I'm just a girl/Lucky me, oh tweedle dum there's no comparison/ Oh I've had it up to!/  
  
Oh I've had it up to!/  
  
Oh I've had it up to here!  
  
   
  
Kay-so in other words Tasha, I'm out of here!  
  
With that Kay walks out the door. Tasha is left behind stunned at what just transgressed.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
 *************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think so far. I hope you like it. 


	2. Break!

Title: Songs in the Key of Val  
  
Summary: A musical V.I.P. complete with singing and dancing.  
  
Flavor: Angst/Humor/Action Adventure/Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: Season Four  
  
L/F: "Just a Girl" No Doubt, "One Step Closer" , "In the end" all by Linkin Park, "Smile" Vitamin C, "How You Remind me" Nickelback, "Oops I did it again", "Drive me Crazy", "Stronger" all by Britney Spears, "Overcome" Live, "Defy you" The Offspring  
  
Disclaimer: SPE, Pam and J.F Lawton own all.  
  
A/N: I came up with the idea of a V.I.P musical, when I was watching the Buffy musical episode called Once more with Feeling in which Xander summons a demon that makes people sing their deepest secrets. After it was over I thought that it would be cool if V.I.P had a musical episode too, so I started coming up with songs that would fit what was going on relationship wise between the characters at this point. I hope you all like it, as most of you can probably tell I love rock music and Britney Spears (well pre Slave 4 U) I apologize in advance because I couldn't find a song that quick could sing, so if any of you have any suggestions please, please let me know...  
  
Special Thanks: I would like to say thanks to Eric(a.k.a Sideem)on the V.I.P message board for helping me write this musical, I couldn't have done it without you..  
  
cut back to V.I.P H.Q  
  
Tasha still shocked that Kay actually had the guts to stand up to her the way she did, knew that she had the daunting task of explaining to the rest of the gang why Kay wasn't there. How am I going to explain this to the gang? At this point she began to pace back and forth getting further lost in her thoughts. Okay I admit it, I was a little mean to her before about the coffee, and I have been taking her for granted lately.. Maybe she'll come back, like she did the last time.. I miss her already....  
  
enter Val  
  
Now her i dont miss.. Why can't she leave and never come back? Oh yeah this is her thing isn't it.. Oh well... Tasha thought..  
  
Val always seemed to rub Tasha the wrong way, and by the look on her face Val had the feeling that something was wrong...  
  
Oh what's wrong with Tasha now? I mean this woman is always having PMS.. I think she needs to do some yoga, that always helps me unwind.. And her outfits don't help either.. Val thought. with "that look on her face"...  
  
Val looks around and figures out that Kay isn't there.. I wonder where Kay went.. She's always here.. let me ask PMS Tasha where she is..  
  
Val-Hey Tasha, where's Kay? she asks with the most innocent of looks on her face..But inside she has a feeling about what really happened to Kay.  
  
I know what happened The wicked witch has struck again.. Too bad i cant throw water on her like in the Wizard of Oz...  
  
Tasha- She left. she said matter of factly..  
  
Val- I can see that TASHA! I'm not blind, you know... Shessh what is WRONG with her.. Why did she go? I cant wait to see her pathetic explanation..  
  
Tasha's patience is starting to wear thin, since Val was the last person she wanted to see that particular morning.. A wave of sheer rage starts to come over her, but for the moment she is in control of her emotions..- She left because she felt that she wasn't appreciated enough...  
  
Val- I know how she feels.You never appreciate ANY of my skills.. you know it wouldn't be V.I.P without me.. Take that Tasha... See if you can answer THAT one..  
  
The anger is starting to show on Tasha's face, Thats it! I'm finally going to tell her exactly what i think of her...  
  
Tasha begins to sing:  
  
I cannot take this anymore!/  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
/All these words they make no sense/  
  
I find bliss in ignorance/  
  
The Less I hear the less you'll say/  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just Like Before  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break!  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break!  
  
I'm about to break!  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break!  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to….  
  
Break!!!  
  
Tasha –Well Val you'll finally have your wish.. I'm outta here!  
  
With that Tasha storms out the office leaving Val wondering what exactly her problem was..  
  
  
  
A/N : I know that ending was a little weak, but it was all I could come up with.. Chapter three will be a little less angry and more happy.. But I must warn you the rest of my musical is only going to get more and more angsty after the third chapter.. 


	3. Smile!

Title: Songs in the Key of Val  
  
Summary: A musical V.I.P. complete with singing and dancing.  
  
Flavor: Angst/Humor/Action Adventure/Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: Season Four  
  
L/F: "Just a Girl" No Doubt, "One Step Closer" , "In the end" all by Linkin Park, "Smile" Vitamin C, "How You Remind me" Nickelback, "Oops I did it again", "Drive me Crazy", "Stronger" all by Britney Spears, "Overcome" Live, "Defy you" The Offspring  
  
Disclaimer: SPE, Pam and J.F Lawton own all.  
  
A/N: I came up with the idea of a V.I.P musical, when I was watching the Buffy musical episode called Once more with Feeling in which Xander summons a demon that makes people sing their deepest secrets. After it was over I thought that it would be cool if V.I.P had a musical episode too, so I started coming up with songs that would fit what was going on relationship wise between the characters at this point. I hope you all like it, as most of you can probably tell I love rock music and Britney Spears (well pre Slave 4 U) I apologize in advance because I couldn't find a song that quick could sing, so if any of you have any suggestions please, please let me know...  
  
Special Thanks: I would like to say thanks to Eric(a.k.a Sideem)on the V.I.P message board for helping me write this musical, I couldn't have done it without you  
  
cut back to V.I.P H.Q  
  
Val was still in shock after Tasha yelled at her like that. She knew that Tasha never liked her, but she never thought that Tasha would actually tell her exactly what she thought of her. But being the eternal optimist She believed that things would eventually work themselves out and everything would be normal again. PMS Tasha will be back, she wont stay away for long. Oh well now that that's over with I think I need to go shopping to help me recover from the wrath of PMS Tasha Val thought. So she left the office , went downstairs to the parking lot , and hopped in her car. The sun was shinning and the sky was blue it was a beautiful day.  
  
cut to scene of Val driving in her car  
  
When she got to the Beverly Hills mall, the sight of all the stores put a huge smile on her face. She was so happy that she started to sing..  
  
Alright.., Alright.., First of all/  
  
When you wake up in the evening and the day is shot/  
  
Find yourself complaining about the things you ain't got  
  
Never goes just the way you want it to/  
  
Cliché of the day, c'est la vie/ that's just life  
  
It aint easy/its so tough/it ainyt easy:  
  
Put a smile on your face/  
  
Make the world a better place  
  
Put a smile on your face  
  
Make the world a better place/  
  
Suddenly Val wasn't the only one singing, the people around her began to sing and dance along with her…A woman joined her on the second verse:  
  
Yo  
  
When things isn't right, there's not need to fight, and everything nice  
  
Please be polite even when you're hurting/  
  
Don't forget to smile  
  
Give love to our nation, big or small  
  
When you do good, you'll get your reward  
  
United with undivided we fall  
  
Put a smile on your face and greet one and all  
  
Life it ain't easy, oh its so tough, it ain't easy  
  
Put a smile on your face  
  
Make the world a better place  
  
Put a smile on your face  
  
(say whatcha gonna do, say whatcha gonna do)  
  
Val and the rest of people at the mall kept singing and dancing into the mall as they were shopping…I should come her more often, this reminds of Flashdance minus the big hair and spandex Val thought to herself…  
  
end musical number scene  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I had major writers block, but I think I'm a roll now.. ( Beware the next chapter will be a lot more agnsty.. ( don't say I didn't warn you ( you have been warned.. If you don't like angst you might want to skip the next couple chapters because their just going to get more and more sad.. But don't worry all you Nikki/Johnny shippers there'll plenty of shippiness going on. ( 


	4. Are we having fun yet?

Title: Songs in the Key of Val  
  
Summary: A musical V.I.P. complete with singing and dancing.  
  
Flavor: Angst/Humor/Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: Season Four  
  
L/F: "Just a Girl" No Doubt, "One Step Closer" , "In the end" all by Linkin Park, "Smile" Vitamin C, "How You Remind me" Nickelback, "Oops I did it again", "Crazy (You Drive Me) ", "Stronger" all by Britney Spears, "Overcome" Live, "Defy you" The Offspring  
  
Disclaimer: SPE, Pam and J.F Lawton own all.  
  
A/N: I came up with the idea of a V.I.P musical, when I was watching the Buffy musical episode called Once more with Feeling in which Xander summons a demon that makes people sing their deepest secrets. After it was over I thought that it would be cool if V.I.P had a musical episode too, so I started coming up with songs that would fit what was going on relationship wise between the characters at this point. I hope you all like it, as most of you can probably tell I love rock music and Britney Spears (well pre Slave 4 U) I apologize in advance because I couldn't find a song that quick could sing, so if any of you have any suggestions please, please let me know...  
  
Special Thanks: I would like to say thanks to Eric(a.k.a Sideem)on the V.I.P message board for helping me write this musical, I couldn't have done it without you  
  
Cut back to V.I.P H.Q  
  
Enter Johnny  
  
Johnny goes into the office and realizes that no one is in there. I wonder where everyone went? Kay, she's always here. And where's Tasha? And Val? Johnny thought. He was sure he wasn't late, b/c if he was everyone would have been there by now, it was almost eleven o clock in the morning.. Maybe I'm really early, but if I was why isn't Kay here? He thought. He began to realize that not only is Kay, Tasha, and Val not there, but that Nikki was nowhere to be found either. He remembered the last time the gang split up, and it took some time for them to find each other again. He also remembered the look on Nikki's face when he said he was leaving v.i.p when they thought that Val was dead.. He didn't want to leave her, but she never gave him a reason to stay. This time it was she that left, and now he was left wondering what happened..  
  
Lost in his own thoughts, and emotions he began to sing..  
  
1 Never made it as a wise man  
  
Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin  
  
Tired of living like a blind man  
  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
Its not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handin you a heart worth breakin  
  
I've been wrong I've been down  
  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream are we having fun yet  
  
Yet? Yet? No no  
  
Its not like you didn't know that  
  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
  
It must've been so bad  
  
Cause living with me must've damn near killed you  
  
And this how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
Its not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handin you a heart worth breaking  
  
I've been wrong I've been down  
  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream Are we having fun yet  
  
Yet? Yet? No, no  
  
Enter Nikki  
  
Nikki enters the office, and notices that Johnny is the only person there. She is about to ask him where everyone went, when she realizes that Johnny is alone singing.. So she quietly stands there and waits for him to finish…I wonder what he's singing about Nikki thought  
  
2 Never made it as a wise man  
  
Couldn't cut it as poor man stealing  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
I've been wrong I've been down  
  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream Are we having fun yet?  
  
Yet? Yet? No, no  
  
  
  
After he finishes, he turns around and sees that Nikki has been standing there for quite some time.  
  
Johnny slightly embarrassed asks her- How long have you been standing there?  
  
Nikki not wanting him to know that she was standing there for atleast two mintues said with her eyes not really looking at him- Oh I just got here, and I was wondering where everyone went, but then I saw you and …Her voice trailing off a little bit  
  
Johnny-and?  
  
Nikki-well you were singing and I didn't want to…What were you singing about anyway?  
  
Her voice sounded very rushed, almost nervous like, and she also felt her face turning a little red..  
  
He was singing about her, and the way he felt about her. It all came out, everything. He felt that was time to tell her, or at least try to tell her..  
  
I should tell her that I was singing about her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way I do. Besides I'm just some guy, to her..  
  
Johnny-I was singing about you, but it doesn't mater. I know how you feel, I'm just some guy you work with. His words were filled with anger, hurt, and sadness…  
  
Nikki had never seen him like this before, so angry, and hurt.. She longed to tell him that he wasn't just some guy, and that she really cared about him. She even thought that she might actually love him.  
  
I knew she didn't feel the same way, why did I put myself out there like that. I should just leave.. She's given me no reason to stay.. Johnny thought..  
  
Johnny- You don't have to say anything. I understand. I'm just some guy..  
  
With that he turned around and started to leave  
  
Nikki-But you cant leave! She said desperately  
  
Johnny- Why, shouldn't I? You haven't given me a reason to say?  
  
He walked through the door and left  
  
Nikki called after him and said – You can't leave !.. I love you.. She said thinking he could hear her, but it was too late.. She finally resolved herself to realize that he was really gone..  
  
She started to cry, alone in her despair and sadness at what might have been..  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****  
  
A/N: I told you guys it would get angsty.. Its only going to get worse, before it gets better… 


	5. not that innocent

Title: Songs in the Key of Val  
  
Summary: A musical V.I.P. complete with singing and dancing.  
  
Flavor: Angst/Humor/Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: Season Four  
  
L/F: "Just a Girl" No Doubt, "One Step Closer" , "In the end" all by Linkin Park, "Smile" Vitamin C, "How You Remind me" Nickelback, "Oops I did it again", "Crazy (You Drive Me) ", "Stronger" all by Britney Spears, "Overcome" Live, "Defy you" The Offspring  
  
Disclaimer: SPE, Pam and J.F Lawton own all.  
  
A/N: I came up with the idea of a V.I.P musical, when I was watching the Buffy musical episode called Once more with Feeling in which Xander summons a demon that makes people sing their deepest secrets. After it was over I thought that it would be cool if V.I.P had a musical episode too, so I started coming up with songs that would fit what was going on relationship wise between the characters at this point. I hope you all like it, as most of you can probably tell I love rock music and Britney Spears (well pre Slave 4 U) I apologize in advance because I couldn't find a song that quick could sing, so if any of you have any suggestions please, please let me know...  
  
Special Thanks: I would like to say thanks to Eric(a.k.a Sideem)on the V.I.P message board for helping me write this musical, I couldn't have done it without you  
  
cut back to V.I.P H.Q  
  
Nikki couldn't believe that Johnny actually left. I cant believe he actually had the guts to leave! I mean I know I haven't exactly shared my feelings with him…But he really left.. He's really gone.. She thought as more tears flowed down her face.. But I guess I should've seen it coming…  
  
flashback sequence  
  
Nikki and Johnny are supposed to be on a watch, but they have other things on their minds…  
  
Cut to scene of Nikki and Johnny on a bed, play wrestling  
  
end flashback sequence  
  
flashback sequence number two  
  
cut to V.I.P H.Q  
  
Johnny-So you're not mad at me for dating Anna.. I mean were not exactly a couple or anything… And we did agree to see other people…  
  
Nikki- Yeah, I mean we're not exactly buying matching Ducatis…  
  
Johnny- So you're okay with this?  
  
Nikki-yeah..SO Why are you in my face...!!??  
  
Nikki to Kay: I mean Johnny is just some guy I work with…  
  
end flashback sequence number two  
  
Nikki starts to sing:  
  
  
  
Yeah..  
  
Yeah, Yeah ,Yeah ,Yeah  
  
I think I did it again/  
  
I made you believe,  
  
We're more than just friends  
  
Oh Baby, it might seem like a crush  
  
But it doesn't mean, that I'm serious  
  
Cause to lose all my senses  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops! I did it again  
  
I play with your heart  
  
Got lost in this game  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops! You think I'm in love  
  
Heaven sent from above  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
You see my problem is this  
  
I'm dreaming away  
  
Wishing that heroes they truly exist  
  
I cry watching the days  
  
But you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
  
Cause to lose all my senses  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Baby Oh!  
  
Oops! I did it again  
  
I play with your heart  
  
Got lost in this game  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops! You think I'm in love  
  
Heaven sent from above  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
Oops! I did it again  
  
To your heart  
  
Got lost in this game Oh baby  
  
Oops! Ooo, Oops Ooo, think that I'm sent from above  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
Oops! I did it again  
  
I play with your heart  
  
Got lost in this game oh baby, baby  
  
Oops! You think I'm in love  
  
Heaven sent from above  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
1 Oops! I did it again  
  
I play with your heart  
  
Got lost in this game, Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops! You think I'm in love  
  
Heaven sent from above  
  
I'm not that innocent..  
  
  
  
Nikki finished her song, realizing what she had just revealed to herself. That she had been playing with his heart, the entire time.. For some reason she felt that somehow, some day she would finally be real, and stop playing games with him before something really bad happened to him…  
  
(Nikki leaves the office realizing what she had, and what she could lose)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took soo long, I thought I was on a roll, but then I got stuck trying to figure out how I was going to fit Oops! I did it again, with the way I ended the last chapter.. Thanks to Eric for getting me out of that writers block, I was in.. (  
  
The coming chapters will only get more depressing, but it does have a happy ending.. 


	6. In the end

Title: Songs in the Key of Val  
  
Summary: A musical V.I.P. complete with singing and dancing.  
  
Flavor: Angst/Humor/Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: Season Four  
  
L/F: "Just a Girl" No Doubt, "One Step Closer" , "In the end" all by Linkin Park, "Smile" Vitamin C, "How You Remind me" Nickelback, "Oops I did it again", "Crazy (You Drive Me) ", "Stronger" all by Britney Spears, "Overcome" Live, "Defy you" The Offspring  
  
Disclaimer: SPE, Pam and J.F Lawton own all.  
  
A/N: I came up with the idea of a V.I.P musical, when I was watching the Buffy musical episode called Once more with Feeling in which Xander summons a demon that makes people sing their deepest secrets. After it was over I thought that it would be cool if V.I.P had a musical episode too, so I started coming up with songs that would fit what was going on relationship wise between the characters at this point. I hope you all like it, as most of you can probably tell I love rock music and Britney Spears (well pre Slave 4 U) I apologize in advance because I couldn't find a song that quick could sing, so if any of you have any suggestions please, please let me know...  
  
Special Thanks: I would like to say thanks to Eric(a.k.a Sideem)on the V.I.P message board for helping me write this musical, I couldn't have done it without you  
  
  
  
Cut to Foam  
  
(Scene of people dancing and laughing)  
  
Enter Johnny  
  
cue Intro to In the end By Linkin Park  
  
Johnny- It starts with  
  
Enter Tasha  
  
Tasha- One thing/ I don't why It doesn't even matter how hard you try/Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme/To explain in due time  
  
Enter Nikki  
  
Nikki- All I know  
  
Tasha- time is a valuable thing/ Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings/Watch it count down to the end of the day/ The clock ticks life away  
  
Johnny- Its so unreal  
  
1 Tasha- Didn't look out below/Watch the time go right out the window/ Trying to hold on/ But didn't even know/ Wasted it all just to  
  
Nikki- Watch you go  
  
Johnny- I kept everything inside and even though I tried/it all fell apart/ What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried  
  
Nikki/Johnny/Tasha- so hard/And got so far/But in the end/it doesn't even matter/I had to fall/to lose it all/But in the end/It doesn't even matter  
  
Enter Val  
  
Val- One thing/ I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try/ Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme / To remind myself how  
  
Nikki- I tried so hard  
  
Val- In spite of the way you were mocking me/ Acting like I was part of your property/ Remembering all the times you fought with me/ I'm surprised it got so far  
  
Enter Kay  
  
Kay- Things aren't the way they were before/ You wouldn't even recognize me anymore/ Not that you knew me back then/ But it all comes back to me  
  
Nikki- In the end  
  
Kay- You kept everything inside and even though I tried/it all fell apart/ What it meant to me/will eventually be a memory/of a time when I  
  
N/J/T/K/V: Tried so hard/And got so far/But in the end/It doesn't even matter/I had to fall/And lose it all/ But in then end/It doesn't even matter  
  
Johnny- I put my trust in you /Pushed as far as I could go/And for all this/There's only one thing you should know/ I put my trust in you/Pushed as far as I could go/ And for all this/There's only one thing you should know  
  
N/J/T/K/V: I tried so hard/And got so far/But in the end it doesn't even matter/I had to fall/And lose it all/But in the end/It doesn't even matter  
  
Cue end of In the end by Linkin Park  
  
They all leave Foam without knowing the other was there…  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I told you it would get really angsty.. I just hope you all liked the way I did this chapter.. The following chapters will be a little like this one, with more singing and less talking.. 


	7. My Way

Title: Songs in the Key of Val  
  
Summary: A musical V.I.P. complete with singing and dancing.  
  
Flavor: Angst/Humor/Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: Season Four  
  
L/F: "Just a Girl" No Doubt, "One Step Closer" , "In the end" all by Linkin Park, "Smile" Vitamin C, "How You Remind me" Nickelback, "Oops I did it again", "Crazy (You Drive Me) ", "Stronger" all by Britney Spears, "Overcome" Live, "Defy you" The Offspring  
  
Disclaimer: SPE, Pam and J.F Lawton own all.  
  
A/N: I came up with the idea of a V.I.P musical, when I was watching the Buffy musical episode called Once more with Feeling in which Xander summons a demon that makes people sing their deepest secrets. After it was over I thought that it would be cool if V.I.P had a musical episode too, so I started coming up with songs that would fit what was going on relationship wise between the characters at this point. I hope you all like it, as most of you can probably tell I love rock music and Britney Spears (well pre Slave 4 U) I apologize in advance because I couldn't find a song that quick could sing, so if any of you have any suggestions please, please let me know...  
  
Special Thanks: I would like to say thanks to Eric(a.k.a Sideem)on the V.I.P message board for helping me write this musical, I couldn't have done it without you  
  
Cut to the beach side of Foam  
  
(Scene of people roller-bladeing on the boardwalk, sunning on the beach, and laughing)  
  
Quick is at a table waiting for his girlfriend Shandra so they can have lunch. He had neglecting her for some time due to the many cases V.I.P had been working on. So this was his chance to make up for all the missed dates, and for all the times he "forgot" to call her.  
  
Enter Shandra  
  
Quick was about to compliment her on her outfit, but she stops him and starts to sing:  
  
  
  
1 Hush just stop  
  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
  
I've had enough  
  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
  
But now I'm  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
  
Now its nothing but my way  
  
My loneliness aint killing me no more  
  
I'm stronger  
  
Than I ever thought that I could be ,baby  
  
I used to go with the flow  
  
Didn't really care about me  
  
You might think that I can't take it  
  
But you're wrong  
  
Cause now I'm  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
  
Now its nothing but my way  
  
My loneliness aint killing me no more  
  
I'm stronger  
  
Here I go on my own  
  
I don't need no body better off alone  
  
Here I goon my own  
  
I don't need no body not anybody  
  
Here I go  
  
Here I go  
  
Here I go  
  
Alright  
  
Here I go  
  
Here I go  
  
Here I go  
  
Here I go  
  
By this time Shandra is joined by all the women of the beach and they start dancing along with her:  
  
2 Stronger than yesterday  
  
Its nothing but my way  
  
My loneliness aint killing me no more  
  
I'm stronger than yesterday  
  
Now its nothing but my way  
  
My loneliness aint killing me no more  
  
I'm  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
  
Now its nothing but my way  
  
My loneliness aint killing me no more  
  
I'm stronger!  
  
With that Shandra left Quick in a state of bewilderment, as to what just happened…Did she actually dump him?….  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked it.. The subsequent chapters will tie any loose ends.. Oh there will be plenty of shipiness especially in the last two chapters.. ( 


	8. Crazy

Title: Songs in the Key of Val  
  
Summary: A musical V.I.P. complete with singing and dancing.  
  
Flavor: Angst/Humor/Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: Season Four  
  
L/F: "Just a Girl" No Doubt, "One Step Closer" , "In the end" all by Linkin Park, "Smile" Vitamin C, "How You Remind me" Nickelback, "Oops I did it again", "Crazy (You Drive Me) ", "Stronger" all by Britney Spears, "Overcome" Live, "Defy you" The Offspring  
  
Disclaimer: SPE, Pam and J.F Lawton own all.  
  
A/N: I came up with the idea of a V.I.P musical, when I was watching the Buffy musical episode called Once more with Feeling in which Xander summons a demon that makes people sing their deepest secrets. After it was over I thought that it would be cool if V.I.P had a musical episode too, so I started coming up with songs that would fit what was going on relationship wise between the characters at this point. I hope you all like it, as most of you can probably tell I love rock music and Britney Spears (well pre Slave 4 U) I apologize in advance because I couldn't find a song that quick could sing, so if any of you have any suggestions please, please let me know...  
  
Special Thanks: I would like to say thanks to Eric(a.k.a Sideem)on the V.I.P message board for helping me write this musical, I couldn't have done it without you  
  
  
  
Cut to Doublemeat Palace  
  
(Scene of people eating and socializing)  
  
Enter Nikki  
  
Nikki had done a lot of thinking since Johnny left. And she was determined to tell him exactly how she felt about him the next time saw him. But now she was hungry, and she didn't care that this place a reputation for not actually using meat in their burgers, or so people speculated.. That didn't matter at the moment, she went up to the counter and ordered a doublemeat medley.. She got her food and sat down. Things hadn't been the same since he left. It seemed that she thought about him a lot , and that she saw him practically everywhere, and it was beginning to drive her crazy..  
  
Cue Intro to (You Drive Me) Crazy by Britney Spears  
  
  
  
Nikki begins to sing:  
  
1 Baby I'm so into you  
  
You've got that something  
  
What can I do  
  
Baby you spin me around  
  
Oh the earth is moving, but I cant feel the ground  
  
Every time you look at me  
  
My heart is jumpin, its easy to see  
  
Loving you means so much more  
  
More than anything I ever felt before  
  
You Drive Me Crazy  
  
I just cant sleep  
  
I'm so excited I'm in too deep  
  
Oh Oh Crazy  
  
But it feels alright  
  
Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night  
  
Tell me, You're so into me  
  
That I'm the only one you will see  
  
Tell me, I'm not in the blue  
  
Uh that I'm not wasting my feelings on you  
  
Loving you means so much more  
  
More than anything I ever felt before  
  
You Drive Me Crazy  
  
I just can't sleep  
  
I'm so excited I'm in to deep  
  
Oh Oh Crazy  
  
But it feels alright  
  
Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night  
  
Crazy, I just can't sleep  
  
I'm so excited I'm in too deep  
  
Crazy but it feels alright  
  
Everyday and every night  
  
Soon Nikki felt the urge to get up and start dancing and soon the entire place was dancing and singing with her:  
  
2 You Drive Me Crazy, Crazy  
  
3 I'm so excited I'm in too deep  
  
Oh , Oh Crazy  
  
But it feels alright  
  
Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night  
  
(You Drive Me Crazy)  
  
You Drive Me Crazy Crazy  
  
Yeah, Yeah  
  
Oh Crazy,  
  
But it feels alright  
  
Baby thinking of you, keeps me up all night  
  
Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night  
  
  
  
End song You Drive Me Crazy by Britney Spears  
  
(People resume what they were doing before the musical dance number)  
  
Nikki finishes she lunch and leaves, all the while still humming the song that she just sang…  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
A/N: All you Buffy fans out there got the slight reference to the Double Meat Palace Episode on Buffy… The next chapter will contain a little more shippiness.. ( 


	9. Overcome

Title: Songs in the Key of Val  
  
Summary: A musical V.I.P. complete with singing and dancing.  
  
Flavor: Angst/Humor/Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: Season Four  
  
L/F: "Just a Girl" No Doubt, "One Step Closer" , "In the end" all by Linkin Park, "Smile" Vitamin C, "How You Remind me" Nickelback, "Oops I did it again", "Crazy (You Drive Me) ", "Stronger" all by Britney Spears, "Overcome" Live, "Defy you" The Offspring  
  
Disclaimer: SPE, Pam and J.F Lawton own all.  
  
A/N: I came up with the idea of a V.I.P musical, when I was watching the Buffy musical episode called Once more with Feeling in which Xander summons a demon that makes people sing their deepest secrets. After it was over I thought that it would be cool if V.I.P had a musical episode too, so I started coming up with songs that would fit what was going on relationship wise between the characters at this point. I hope you all like it, as most of you can probably tell I love rock music and Britney Spears (well pre Slave 4 U) I apologize in advance because I couldn't find a song that quick could sing, so if any of you have any suggestions please, please let me know...  
  
Special Thanks: I would like to say thanks to Eric(a.k.a Sideem)on the V.I.P message board for helping me write this musical, I couldn't have done it without you  
  
Cut to Foam  
  
(Scene of people laughing and dancing)  
  
Cue Intro to Overcome by Live  
  
Enter Johnny  
  
Johnny: even now the world is bleedin but feelin just fine all numb  
  
In our castle where we're always free to choose never free enough  
  
To find I wish something would break cuz we're running out time  
  
Enter Nikki  
  
J/N: And I am overcome I am overcome holy water in my lungs I am overcome  
  
Nikki: these women in the street pullin out their hair  
  
My master' s in the yard giving light to the unaware this plastic little place is  
  
Just a step amongst the stairs  
  
J/N: And I am overcome I am overcome baby holy water in my lungs I am overcome  
  
Johnny: So drive me out to that open field turn the ignition off and  
  
Spin around you help is here but I'm parked in this open space  
  
Blockin the gates of love  
  
J/N: I am overcome I am overcome holy water in my lungs I am overcome  
  
J/N: Beautiful drowning this beautiful drowning this holy water  
  
This holy water is in my lungs  
  
J/N: And I am overcome, I am overcome I am overcome, I am overcome  
  
End Overcome by Live  
  
They both leave Foam in separate directions…  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm almost done, I hope you all liked this chapter.. I told you there would be plenty of shipiness ( the next chapter will have lots more shipiness.. ( 


	10. Defy You/Overcome

Title: Songs in the Key of Val  
  
Summary: A musical V.I.P. complete with singing and dancing.  
  
Flavor: Angst/Humor/Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: Season Four  
  
L/F: "Just a Girl" No Doubt, "One Step Closer" , "In the end" all by Linkin Park, "Smile" Vitamin C, "How You Remind me" Nickelback, "Oops I did it again", "Crazy (You Drive Me) ", "Stronger" all by Britney Spears, "Overcome" Live, "Defy you" The Offspring  
  
Disclaimer: SPE, Pam and J.F Lawton own all.  
  
A/N: I came up with the idea of a V.I.P musical, when I was watching the Buffy musical episode called Once more with Feeling in which Xander summons a demon that makes people sing their deepest secrets. After it was over I thought that it would be cool if V.I.P had a musical episode too, so I started coming up with songs that would fit what was going on relationship wise between the characters at this point. I hope you all like it, as most of you can probably tell I love rock music and Britney Spears (well pre Slave 4 U) I apologize in advance because I couldn't find a song that quick could sing, so if any of you have any suggestions please, please let me know...  
  
Special Thanks: I would like to say thanks to Eric(a.k.a Sideem)on the V.I.P message board for helping me write this musical, I couldn't have done it without you  
  
  
  
Cut to V.I.P HQ  
  
Enter Kay  
  
Cue Intro to Defy You by the Offspring  
  
Kay- You push me around/ But you cannot win/ You may throw me down/But I'll rise again  
  
Enter Tasha  
  
Tasha- The more you say/The more I defy you/Oh yeah  
  
K/T: You cannot stop us/You cannot bring us down/ Never give up/  
  
We go on and on  
  
You'll never break us/Never bring us down/  
  
We are alive.  
  
  
  
Enter Val  
  
Val- The wind blows/I'll lean into the wind/My angle grows/I'll use it to win/  
  
The more you say/The more I defy you/So get out of my way  
  
  
  
Enter Quick  
  
Quick- All my will/All my strength/Rip it out start again  
  
K/T/V/Q/- You cannot stop us / You cannot bring us down/Never give up/We go on and on  
  
You'll never break us/You'll never bring us down/ We are alive!  
  
Enter Johnny  
  
Johnny- All my will / All my strength/Rip it out/Start again/  
  
All my will/ All my strength/Rip it out/Start again/  
  
All my will/ All my strength/Rip it out/Start again/  
  
Enter Nikki  
  
Nikki- Can you leave it all behind?  
  
Can you leave it all behind?  
  
Cause you cant go back!  
  
You can't go back!  
  
K/T/V/Q/J/N: You cannot stop us/You cannot bring us down  
  
Never give up/ We go on and on  
  
You'll never stop us/ Never bring us down/  
  
We are alive!/ We are alive!  
  
Whoa nooooo!  
  
  
  
While Val, Kay, Tasha , and Quick were singing the chorus, Nikki notices that Johnny has slipped out of the whole group musical scene , and not wanting to lose him again. She decided to go after him.  
  
Cut to hallway  
  
Cue song Overcome by Live  
  
Nikki finds him in the hallway. There is an awkward silence before Johnny starts to sing:  
  
Johnny: So drive me out to that open field turn the ignition off  
  
And spin around your help is here/ But I'm parked in this open space  
  
Blockin the gates of love  
  
Nikki then joins him:  
  
J/N: I am overcome I am overcome holy water in my lungs I am overcome  
  
As they sing, they move closer together,  
  
1 Beautiful drowning this beautiful drowning this holy water  
  
This holy water is in my lungs  
  
And I am overcome I am overcome I am overcome I am overcome  
  
  
  
They are so close to each other, that they start kissing..  
  
fade to black  
  
cursive The End  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A/N: I'm finally done! I hope you all liked it ( 


End file.
